Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch
Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch is a fictional Lego-themed action-adventure crossover video game developed by TT Games and LEGO, published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, and a sequel to Lego Dimensions, for the PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Note:This game is not real as it is custom made by CJDM1999. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Lego DC Super Villains with the combination of Lego Dimensions with new worlds and puzzles. The game revolves around Starter Pack characters Andy Starheart, Elizabeth Goldbrick, Walter Starheart, Don, Christina, Braun, John and Hugo in a 15-level main story as they are not part of a franchise but this franchise and world. New features for this game is the double-sided gateway which can go up to fit 14 characters and a spinning lego portal gateway. Plot Enoch escapes from prison with the help of his kids and fellow prisoners, then kills the king and prepares for his rise to power. 25 years later, Enoch's armies attack Dorado in the Overwatch World and steal the payload as it is a Foundation Element. Meanwhile, the secondary antagonist, Rafael Darkstorm becomes mayor of Blockville and accuses Andy Starheart for stealing money from the government, causing a fight in the restaurant and summoning the Stormtroopers to arrest him. In Enoch's throne room, he declares war on the young boy and his friends. Andy and his friends escape from the restaurant and get pulled into the rift, landing into The Shard. X-PA (Experimental Portal Administrator, or female X-PO), leads the group on the safe route and takes them to the gateway to Vorton. Vaden, the white wizard of Vorton (also from this franchise), gathers up a group of people to his attention and tells them that the Grand Emperor Enoch plans to take all of the Foundation Elements to rule the multiverse. When Andy's team enter Vorton, he chose Andy to be a part of the rebellion against Enoch, which he agreed to the offer. Andy, Elizabeth, Don and Christina go to the Marvel Comics World to help Black Widow to defeat Widowmaker while Walter, Hugo, Braun and John go to the Super Mario World to help the Mario Bros defeat Bowser and save Princess Peach, but she gets pulled into the rift and kidnapped by Enoch, stealing the Grand Star in the process. Back at Vorton, Andy's team places the Chroma and Shift Keystones onto the gateway and jump back into the portal. The group then again splits up with Andy and Elizabeth Goldbrick land in the DC Universe World. The Galactic Empire and the First Order destroy Wayne Tower and head off to Apokolips, Andy and Elizabeth use the Boom Tube to travel to Apokolips and wait for the Empire to arrive. Darkseid sees them and summons his Parademons to destroy them. Emperor Palpatine and Supreme Leader Snoke arrive with the Holy Grail and the Gold Kryptonite while Darkseid gains the Mother Box. Andy and Elizabeth defeated Palpatine and Darkseid, obtaining the box but Snoke escapes with the Kryptonite and the Holy Grail. Walter and Hugo travel to the Star Wars World and encounter the Zombie Pigman carrying the Ark of the Covenant from the Indiana Jones World. The Resistance and the Rebel Alliance defeat a group of Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids and Droidekas but then stopped by Thanos and the Black Order to steal the Ark and travel back to Enoch's Castle. Andy's team place the Elemental and Scale Keystones onto the gateway and come up with a plan, to take the Foundation Elements away from the villains and bring them over to them. At the Wizarding World, The Lich, Gellert Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort steal the Philosopher's Stone and the Elder Wand, only for Grindelwald and Voldemort to fight for the wand and pulled into the rift. Andy and his friends end up in The Adventures of Clutch Powers World, grab Revet's Golden Sword and confront Enoch before being overpowered and taken to the Hogwarts School. The Iron Resistance team up with Finn and Jake to take down The Lich and go back to Vorton. The Golden Trio encounter the vortex and travel to Vorton behind them. Hermione Granger places the Locate Keystone on the gateway and hugs Ron. The Iron Resistance travel to Mustafar and encounters Sauron and Darth Vader at the entrance while Smaug flies right behind them and breathes fire. General Sweet Mayhem helps the team defeat the three villains before the Taa II and Rex's Ship shows up outside the planet and Galactus arrives to Mustafar with the Ultimate Nullifier and Rex Dangervest. The Justice League, the Avengers and Dumbledore's Army show up and defeat Galactus but then he escapes with the Ultimate Nullifier. Vaden places the Rip, Creation and Phase Keystones on the other side and discovers the heroes became exhausted. At Tyranus, Enoch berates his minions for their failures and decides that he will go to Foundation Prime with Portech. At the Ninjago World, Lord Garmadon, Davy Jones and Blackbeard steal the Protection Keystone and run off to the stadium. Andy, Walter, and Elizabeth Goldbrick arrive and take the keystone away from them. Sensei Wu, Gandalf, and Yoda arrive to help defeat Blackbeard, Davy Jones and Lord Garmadon and take the Sword of Triton with them, going back into the rift with the other heroes. Enoch and Portech arrive to Foundation Prime to meet the Vortonian criminals and form the Foundation Crime with them. They later infiltrate the Temple of Foundation and Enoch takes the Foundation Gauntlet from it's pedestal, preparing to become more powerful. At Vorton, Walter places the Protection Keystone onto the gateway and gets a headstart by jumping in the portal first. The Iron Resistance fall into The Simpsons World and land in the Springfield Elementary School, looking around for the Foundation Element. The Aliens and the First Order arrive to attack Springfield, forcing the kids along with the heroes escape from the school. The 2014 version of Thanos and Darkseid arrive to confront the heroes. Thanos was defeated but Darkseid flies to the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant to obtain the Inanimate Carbon Rod. The heroes find the Equation Keystone, jump back into the rift and placing the keystone on the gateway. At The Wizard of Oz World, Enoch confronts Oz and demands to know where the Ruby Slippers are. He then kidnaps it's wearer, Dorothy Gale and takes them to Tyranus. The Iron Resistance arrive to Foundation Prime and travel to the old shrine that is in ruin. Azog The Defiler shows up and demands to find Thorin Oakenshield, leading the team to fight him. They defeat Azog and walk to the Foundation Fountain. Andy places his face into the fountain to see what will happen if Enoch wins the war. Worried by the outcome, Andy decides to go back to Blockville to stop Rafael and end his reign as mayor. The Iron Resistance travel back to their home and fight through Stormtroopers and Battle Droids. Andy runs to the City Hall and confronts Rafael and his assistants, Maul and Savage Opress. Walter tells the citizens that Rafael is the one causing corruption and starts a riot in the city. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi helped to even the odds and Andy defeats Rafael and takes his Shard Gem. All of the villains arrive to Blockville and Enoch kidnaps Elizabeth Goldbrick, taking her to Tyranus and announcing that he is victorious. He then uses Starkiller Base to destroy the Watchtower, the Interdimensional Criminal Asylum, and Yavin 4. Andy and the team go back to Vorton to get help from Vaden, only to realize that there are still heroes in the multiverse. He then recruits the Thirteenth Doctor, the Justice League, the Jedi Council, Thorin's Company, the Fellowship of the Ring, The Ghostbusters, the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Finn and Jake, Dumbledore's Army, the Super Mario Bros, Sonic and his friends, the Ninjago heroes, Laval, Cragger and Eris, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Emmet's team, the Overwatch team members, the Brethren Court, Chase McCain, Steve and Alex, Clutch Powers' team, the Monster Hunters, the Parr Family, the Simpson's Family, Spongebob and Pals, and the Pines Family. Andy formulates a plan to travel to Tyranus and break into Enoch's Castle to save their friends. The Iron Resistance travel to Tyranus, leaving the heroes behind and encountering Bill Cipher, Galactus, Blackbeard, Kylo Ren and Gellert Grindelwald. They begin to fight and ended with Galactus overpowering Andy and General Hux summoning Enoch's Armies to finish them off. The heroes arrive to the battle and begin the final battle. Andy breaks into the castle and defeats Thanos, Darkseid, Rafael, Darth Sidious, Snoke and the Wither before entering Enoch's throne room. Enoch explains his entire plan to Andy and commands the Elite Praetorian Guards to kill him. Enoch, infuriated, summons Bowser to burn the hero. Enoch's curtain burns and he witnesses the final battle at the front of the gate. Bowser gets thrown into the rift, forcing Enoch to fight himself. He ends the fight by force freezing where he stands and commands Eron to kill Andy, only for him to throws the sword at the Foundation Gauntlet. Enoch destroys the ceiling of the throne room and passes out. Andy, Eron and Elena save Princess Peach, Dorothy Gale, Elizabeth Goldbrick, Dana Barrett, Lois Lane, Andrea Beaumont (Phantasm), Padmé Amidala, Princess Bubblegum, Grunkle Stan, and Amy Rose, escape the castle by jumping off the tower and land on the X-Wings while Andy and Elizabeth land on the TIE Fighter. Enoch's Castle collapses and buries him in the rubble, along with Galen Merek destroying the Sanctuary II and The Supremacy and pulls them down to land in the rubble, killing nearly millions of the First Order crewmembers. Enoch wakes up and uses the Foundation Gauntlet to break out of the rubble and absorb the Foundation Elements, then using the Scale Keystone to become giant and using the Equation Keystone to resummon his army. Andy, now trapped in a ring of fire, uses the Protection Keystone to protect himself from Galactus and Enoch's attacks. the Justice League's Superman flies over to Enoch but he was punched by him, removing the kryptonian powers from him permanently. The heroes tried everything to stop him, none of the succeeded. Thor uses Sormbreaker to hit Enoch's chestplate, slightly cracking the red crystal and forcing Enoch to retreat into the rift. Andy, Eron and Elena follow him into the rift and landed in his secret hideout, The Vortress. Andy, Eron and Elena destroy the power generators that heal him and engage Enoch into the real final battle. After defeating Enoch, he pushes Eron onto Andy, prepares for the final blow but Elena sneakily steals the Foundation Gauntlet and tosses it to Andy. While Eron and Elena travel to Vormir, Andy tackles Enoch into the rift, fighting and flying through the dimensions before ending up into Vormir. Andy uses the Foundation Gauntlet to destroy the red crystal on his chestplate and greatly wounds him. Eron and Elena push him off the edge and sacrifice him, ultimately ending his reign and ending the Grand Interdimensional War. Andy uses the Equation Keystone to clone himself and the heroes escape from Tyranus before the clone destroys it with the Power Stone. The heroes return to Vorton and bid farewell to Andy and his friends before returning to their rightful worlds. Eron and Elena gives the heroes the Soul Stone, telling them to keep it in a place where no one can get it. Andy then goes back to the portal with his friends to return to Blockville. Vaden takes the Phase, Creation, Rip, Protection and Equation Keystones and builds a gateway on The Shard. In the mid-credits scene, the Soul Stone is taken to a vault, Andy is awarded the key to the city, dances with his his girlfriend Elizabeth and Rafael is taken to jail. Portech can be seen on the roof as she vows for revenge. In the post-credits scene, Portech meets her cousin Lord Vortech and gives him the staff. The scene fades as he laughs. Returning Franchises * Lego Dimensions * DC Universe * The Simpsons * The Wizarding World * Ghostbusters * The LEGO Movie * Lord of the Rings (merged with The Hobbit to become the Middle-earth World) * Ninjago * The Wizard of Oz * Jurassic World * Sonic The Hedgehog * Legends of Chima * Doctor Who * Adventure Time * Scooby-Doo * Back to the Future * LEGO City New Franchises * Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch * Star Wars * Indiana Jones * Minecraft * Marvel Comics * Marvel Cinematic Universe * Gravity Falls * Overwatch * Nintendo * Pirates of the Caribbean * The Adventures of Clutch Powers * Monster Hunters * Spongebob Squarepants * DC Extended Universe * The Incredibles Rifts * Blue. * Yellow. * Pink. * Red. * Enoch's Rift.